Lazlow Jones
Lazlow (1962-? (el personaje)) (1973 - ? (en la realidad)) en es un locutor de radio que aparece en Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned, Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony, Grand Theft Auto V y Grand Theft Auto Online. Historia Como DJ Aparece por primera vez cronológicamente en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, 1984, como DJ de la radio V-Rock compartiendo cabina con Cousin Ed, quien en esa época era su superior. En Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, 1986, vuelve a ser DJ de V-Rock solo que como único DJ principal ya que Cousin Ed es retirado del puesto, mas tarde Cousin llama para reclamar a Lazlow de haberle quitado el puesto y Lazlow responde "Tu no sabias de Rock 'n' Roll". En 1992 aparece como conductor del programa Entertaining America de la radio WCTR en San Andreas, esto después de la muerte del anterior anfitrión Billy Dexter a manos de Jack Howitzer. Lazlow tiene como invitados a OG Loc, Cris Formage, Darius Fontaine y Big Smoke, entre otros. En 1998 Lazlow parece haber cambiado por completo su actitud roquera ya que esta vez es el anfitrión de la radio de chat LCFR, en esta ocasión Lazlow se mete en un problema ya que llama a Ma Cipriani "abuela" y esta lo amenaza con enviarle a la mafia. En 2001 sigue siendo anfitrión de la radio de chat, solo que esta vez ha cambiado de nombre y es mas popular hablamos Chatterbox FM, Lazlow se hizo famoso por ser comico, sus chiste ingeniosos y su sátira política. En 2008 es el locutor de la radio Integrity 2.0 (una radio hablada) y también trabaja para ZIT, un servicio telefónico en el cual Niko Bellic, Johnny Klebitz y Luis Fernando López llaman para saber el nombre de la música que está escuchando en la radio. En 2013 vuelve a WCTR conduciendo el programa Chattersphere en conjunto con Michele Makes. En el programa ambos entrevistan a celebridades como Jimmy Boston y Tyler Dixon, y responden a llamadas de los oyentes. Grand Theft Auto V Los Santos, 2013 En la televisión En 2013 es el conductor del programa Fame or Shame, una clara parodia de American Idol. Uno de los jueces del programa, Hugh Harrison, acostumbra a hacer burlas a Lazlow y a tratarlo de homosexual. La persecución a Lazlow Trevor Philips y Michael De Santa se encuentran después de muchos años. Ambos discuten, ya que Michael fingió su muerte y delató a Trevor y a Brad Snider a la policía. Sin embargo, no tienen mucho tiempo, pues James, el hijo de Michael, informa que su hermana y otra hija de este, Tracey, está a punto de concursar en Fame or Shame (Fama o Drama), un programa de televisión que a ella le encanta, como bailarina. Michael sabe que su hija carece de talento, por lo que Trevor la convence de evitar su humillación e ir a rescatarla del estudio del programa. Ambos toman rumbo al Maze Bank Arena, donde se graba el programa. En el lugar, Michael y Trevor descubren a Lazlow Jones, por lo que saben que no deben andar lejos, ya que Lazlow es el conductor del programa. Tras preguntar a un hombre donde va, se dirigen velozmente al casting, donde están haciendo las audiciones para los nuevos concursantes. Allí, Lazlow se encuentra despidiendo a un bailarín y diciendo que fue una buena actuación, que verá si entra al programa y que es hora de la siguiente concursante, que resulta ser Tracey. Michael y Trevor han llegado tan solo unos segundos antes de que ella empiece. Lazlow comenta que Tracey es bailarina, actriz y le gusta trabajar con niños de vez en cuando (todo es mentira). Tracey descubre a Trevor y Michael y se dirige a abrazar al primero, ya que no lo ve en muchos años. Lazlow piensa que los recién llegados son pareja homosexual y padres adoptivos de la chica, por lo que comenta que es típico de Los Santos tener dos padres. Lazlow promete a Trevor y Michael que les encantará la actuación y hace sonar la música. Tracey comienza a bailar de forma erótica para alegrar a Lazlow, que pregunta si debería meterle un billete de veinte dólares en los pantalones y otros comentarios morbosos. Trevor y Michael, hartos, hacen agresiones contra los guardias de seguridad, para luego confrontar a Lazlow. Jones se escapa por un pasillo y entra en su Dilettante y, desde aquí empieza la persecución. Trevor y Michael roban un Phantom cisterna y lo persiguen por la ciudad, mientras conversan sobre que no pueden matarlo, pues es demasiado famoso y tendría muchas repercusiones. Al fin, a Lazlow se le acaba la batería y baja, rendido. Trevor lo amenaza, gritándole que juró que nadie haría daño a Tracey. Lazlow explica que tiene muchas demandas por acoso sexual, y que no puede morir. Trevor, enfurecido, saca su teléfono y le ordena quitarse los pantalones y bailar sensualmente mientras es grabado. Lazlow, luego de una breve y cómica escena de baile, escapa corriendo, y Trevor jura que subirá el vídeo a Internet para que todos lo vean. Lazlow Jones 1.png|Lazlow presentando a Tracey De Santa. Lazlow Jones 2.png|El conductor acosando a Tracey. Lazlow Jones 3.png|Trevor y Michael persiguiendo a Lazlow. Lazlow Jones 4.png|''Solo soy un pervertido.'' Lazlow Jones 5.png|Trevor obligando a bailar a Lazlow. Segundo ataque de Michael Michael, con la ayuda de su hijo James, deciden reunir a la familia De Santa como antes, ya que llevan un largo tiempo separados. Primero van por la esposa de Michael, Amanda, y Michael noquea a Fabien LaRouche, su actual amante. Luego de eso, James y Michael van a buscar a Tracey a un salón de tatuajes en donde James la vio un par de horas antes. Lazlow Jones en persona, ahora recuperado del primer ataque, está hablando con ella y los recién llegados escuchan por la ventana que ella está a punto de practicarle una felación a cambio de volver a entrar en "Fame or Shame". Desde fuera del local. Michael escucha los morbosos comentarios de Lazlow y estalla en cólera, entrando en el local con James siguiéndolo. Lazlow grita, aterrado al reconocerlo, que todo está sacado de contexto y que bajo ninguna circunstancia habría abusado de su hija. Michael, incontrolable por la furia, grita que Lazlow Jones se hará un par de cambios cosméticos para la cámara, arrojándolo contra la silla y sujetando la pistola para hacer perforaciones. Acto seguido, Michael perfora la oreja o la nariz de Lazlow, causando que este grite que la época Punk pasó hace mucho y que lo deje en paz de una vez. Luego de terminar con la primer perforación, Michael se dedica a ponerle percings en la boca y en la oreja, causando el dolor y la rabia de Lazlow. A último momento, cuando parece que ha acabado, Michael le arranca a Lazlow la camiseta. Este pregunta qué pensaría el padre número dos (aún creyendo que Trevor Philips es la pareja homosexual de Michael y el padre de Tracey). Michael, conociendo el comportamiento sádico y psicótico de Trevor, le dice que es mejor que no se entere. Michael utiliza la pistola tatuadora y le pinta un pene en el vientre o en la espalda a Lazlow, para luego tirarlo al piso y agarrar unas tijeras. A la desesperada, Lazlow pide perdón a gritos, pero Michael le corta la coleta y lo deja lloroso en el suelo. Al final, De Santa le ordena a Lazlow que le dé a Tracey lo que quiera y que la haga entrar en el programa o lo matará. Lazlow se espanta y se queda traumatizado. El dueño del negocio aparece y Lazlow pregunta qué aspecto tiene, para luego recoger su coleta del piso y admitir que no debe verse bien. Lazlow Jones 6.png|Tracey y Lazlow en el salón de tatuajes. Lazlow Jones 7.png|Michael amenazando al conductor. Lazlow Jones 8.png|Las perforaciones. Lazlow Jones 9.png|El tatuaje en forma de pene. Lazlow Jones 10.png|''Adiós a la coleta.'' La premiere de Cataclismo Solomon Richards, dueño de Richards Majestic Productions, estrena la película Cataclismo con ayuda de Michael De Santa, por lo que los invita a él y a toda su familia a la premiere de la misma. Quien conduce la premiere no es otro que Lazlow Jones, el cual se ha hecho diversas cirugías para quitarse las perforaciones y tiene varias lastimaduras. Lazlow habla sobre lo bueno que es presentar esa película y como se ve de bien a los actores y actrices. En ningún momento ve a Michael en la premiere, por lo que no tienen ningún otro tipo de confrontación. Lazlow se dirige a entrevistar a Solomon y le dice que a veces le gusta actuar, por lo que podrían hablar en algún momento para que lo ponga en una película. Solomon, dubitativo, responde que está trabajando en un nuevo proyecto muy moderno que Lazlow podría protagonizar muy bien. Lazlow ríe, pero Solomon menciona que la película se llamará "El Armario" (en referencia a declararse homosexual) y se burla de él. Lazlow, enojado, tapa la lente de la cámara y murmura "pervertido". Luego tiene una pequeña charla con un actor secundario de la película Milton Mcllroy. Lazlow elogia su actuación y se pone a llorar abrazándolo, para disgusto de Milton, que lo aparta con amabilidad y lo deja solo. Luego de eso, Lazlow no se vuelve a mencionar en la historia, pero se lo puede seguir viendo en televisión. Lazlow Jones 11.png|Lazlow hablando con Solomon. Lazlow Jones 12.png|''El Armario.'' Lazlow Jones 13.png|La exclamación de Jones. Cataclismo8.png|Lazlow elogiando a Milton Mcllroy. Después de lo ocurrido Debido al chantaje de Michael, Lazlow se las arregla para que Tracey participe en el programa. Lazlow la saluda amablemente, aunque deja traslucir el miedo que siente por Trevor y Michael. Tracey comienza a cantar y bailar (con una notable falta de talento) una canción que ella misma escribió sobre su padre. Luego de la presentación Lazlow, con evidente preocupación, salta elogiando de forma muy exagerada a Tracey, diciendo que cree hablar por todos cuando dice que, si los jueces no votan lo que deben, será "el final de una prometedora carrera", más en referencia a que si Tracey pierde Michael lo matará que a que la chica triunfe de algún modo en el mundo del espectáculo. Sin embargo, los tres jueces votan por los monos masturbadores, alegando que "la masturbación es sumamente espiritual". Lazlow, visiblemente consternado, se pone a discutir salvajemente con los juces, mientras grita en vivo a Michael que lo intentó, y que no lo mate. Luego de una breve escena de gritos, Lazlow, con el fin de agredir a los jueces, le recrimina a Hugh Harrison que aunque se haga el británico no lo es, por lo que ambos inician una breve pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, mientras Anita Mendoza se ve forzada a adelantarse y concluir ella misma el programa, pues su conductor se encuentra desesperado. Lazlow Jones 14.png|Lazlow elogiando a Tracey. Lazlow Jones 15.png|''Lo he intentado.'' Grand Theft Auto Online Los Santos, 2018 Nuevo DJ Lazlow se encuentra en el club que el jugador Online compró y ensaya con el micrófono actuando como el presentador de Fame or Shame. Él le avisa a Gay Tony que el jugador ha llegado y éste le pide que se retire ya que su versión en vivo de ese show de TV no ocurrirá. Lazlow intenta de forma desesperada que reconsidere, pero Tony no quiere rodearse de ineptos y le pide que le consiga un DJ. Lazlow se ofrece y Tony le dice que él no es un DJ. Luego de muchos gritos, Lazlow le pide a Tony un abrazo y le dice que ya no es políticamente correcto que se llame Gay Tony y la internet se volverá loca. Tony pensará en eso y le pide que busque a Dave, un agente de reservas, y gente para la gran apertura. Cabos sueltos Una vez que el jugador Online consiga el equipo de audio y el personal, Lazlow aparecerá bailando con un tubo fluorescente anunciando que será el DJ de apertura. Tony se enfada y le ordena que consiga celebridades para la apertura, que habilite una sala VIP si es necesario, pero que no será DJ. Se lo vuelve a ver con Dave relajándose hasta que aparecen Tony y el jugador Online. Una vez que se confirma la llegada de Solomun a Los Santos, todos celebran la apertura del club con un trago. Lazlow no lo toma bien y se ahoga un poco. Gran apertura Una vez que Solomun llega al club, Lazlow se acerca y le entrega un usb con un álbum de canciones para que él escuche. Tony arroja el usb y se dirigen a la fiesta mientras Lazlow intenta convencerlos de que es una celebridad y no está desesperado. Finalmente, él sube al escenario para presentar a Solomun y se dirige a la pista de baile. Lazlow Jones Online 1.png|Lazlow y Tony abrazándose. Lazlow Jones Online 2.png|Haciéndo el ridículo con un tubo fluorescente. Lazlow Jones Online 3.png|Relajándose con Dave. Lazlow Jones Online 4.png|Conociendo a Solomun. Lazlow Jones Online 5.png|''DJ Lazlow''. En la vida real thumb|Lazlow Jones en la vida real. Lazlow es expresado por Lucien "Lazlow" Jones quien en el primer juego GTA III co-escribio todas las radios de Rockstar Games. En GTA: VC co-escribio y produjo todas las radios al igual que en San Andreas. En GTA: LCS y GTA: VCS se limita solo como DJ de LCFR y V-Rock respectivamente. También ha participado en las grabaciones de Grand Theft Auto IV. En Grand Theft Auto V, aparte de aparecer físicamente y escribir las radios, suele también relatar los eventos oficiales de Rockstar Games en cada actualización. Canciones GTA: VC *Judas Priest - You've Got Another Thing Comin' *Mötley Crüe - Too Young to Fall in Love *Megadeth - Peace Sells *Rockstar's Love Fist - Dangerous Bastard *Autograph - Turn Up the Radio *Twisted Sister - I Wanna Rock *Ozzy Osbourne - Bark at the Moon *Anthrax - Madhouse *Iron Maiden - 2 Minutes to Midnight *Slayer - Raining Blood *Tesla - Cumin' Atcha Live *David Lee Roth - Yankee Rose *Loverboy - Working for the Weekend *Quiet Riot - Cum on Feel the Noize *Alcatrazz - God Blessed Video *Rockstar's Love Fist - Fist Fury *The Cult - She Sells Sanctuary thumb|right|170px|El Logo de V-Rock. GTA: VCS *Dio - Holy Diver *Queensrÿche - Queen of the Reich *KISS - Lick It Up *Dokken - Breaking the Chains *Autograph - All I'm Gonna Take *Accept - Balls to the Wall *Scorpions - Rock You Like a Hurricane *Krokus - Long Stick Goes Boom *Ted Nugent - Stranglehold *Ratt - Round and Round *Judas Priest - Electric Eye *Mötley Crüe - Looks That Kill *Quiet Riot - Metal Health (Bang Your Head) Misiones en las que aparece Grand Theft Auto V *Fama o drama *Reuniendo a la familia *Cataclismo Base de datos del LCPD 700px|center Artworks Lazlow Jones.PNG|Artwork de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City GTAV Artwork-LazlowJones.png|Artwork de Grand Theft Auto V Curiosidades thumb|El audio de los moteros. *Es el locutor de radio que más apariciones ha tenido. *Los moteros de Vice City comentan, en uno de sus diálogos en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City I hate that guy on V-Rock. What's his name, Leslie? lo que se traduce como Odio a ese sujeto en V-Rock. ¿Cómo se llama, Leslie?, haciendo referencia a Lazlow. *En Grand Theft Auto IV, Brucie le da a Niko un número de teléfono por e-mail, y dirá que si llama, le darán el artista y nombre del tema de la canción que estén pasando en la radio, y si Niko llama, el que le dará la información sera Lazlow. *En Chatterbox FM le menciona a Maria que esta casado, se vuelve a mencionar a su esposa en Integrity 2.0 mencionando que se divorcio. *Es el segundo DJ para aparecer físicamente en un juego, el primero fue Reni Wassulmaier *Es uno de los pocos personajes que cruzan universos. *A pesar de ser uno de los personajes con mas apariciones (sobretodo en la radio), físicamente aparece por primera vez en Grand Theft Auto V. *Al parecer alguna vez contrajo la Hepatitis C, ya que en Reuniendo a la familia lo menciona. **También en la misma misión dice que tiene una cicatriz en el pene. de:Lazlow en:Lazlow Jones pl:Lazlow Jones pt:Lazlow Jones Categoría:DJs Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto III Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony Categoría:Actores de voz Categoría:Personajes que cruzan universos Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto V Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto Online